Alex You're Spy Day's are Numbered
by The one the only PROBIE
Summary: Alex Riders has finally hung up his magnifying glass and has returned back to school. But is he all that ready for normal life.


(Mission impossible music starts)

Alex Rider runs up to a wall and presses his back up against a wall of one of the corridors while he speaks into his watch.

"It's O hundred hours, perimeter appears to be clear I'm going in."

Alex ran a across the corridor, jumps over a bin and does a forward roll, with his hand holding his other hand like some sort of gun. Looks around in a paranoid sort of a way and commences to do a crocodile crawl on the floor, until he reaches one of the many locked boxes. Pulls out a pin and starts to pick the lock.

"Dude what are you doing?" exclaimed a familiar voice.

(Mission impossible music cuts out)

"I'm picking the lock." replied Alex looking up to see that it was his friend Tom.

"Dude this is your locker, use a key."

"I can't, I lost the key." sighed Alex.

"Jesus, man, I'll get a janitor." said Tom walked off muttering to himself.

Alex sighed and spoke into his watch again "Note to self get a new lock complete with key."

It was a long time until Tom came back with a janitor. By the time Tom came back Alex was gone.

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Tom.

"Look if your friend doesn't show up, I'm not going to open the locker." said the janitor angrily.

"No wait. He couldn't have gone far." said Tom hurriedly. Tom set off to find Alex; he looked in all the classrooms on the corridor until he had a brain wave. Tom ran to one of the empty lockers that didn't have anything in them and opened it.

"Look mate you have got to stop doing this." sighed Tom.

"I know it's just that, there were a group of teachers coming and I just know they were just about to catch me. Are they gone?" asked Alex in a distressed sort of a way.

"Yes Alex, they're gone." Replied Tom. "Come on let's get you out of there and open that locker."

Tom helped Alex out of the locker wondering how some one with his body build

could fit in there.

Alex was riding home from school wondering why he had got a detention for hanging out in the air vents above the girl's toilets when all he was doing was making sure there wasn't any drug dealing going on in there. His sleuthing would have succeeded if the air vents hadn't giving way right under him. How was he suppose to no that the girls would go ballistic if they saw someone falls from a great hight? Which by the way he got away from unscathed apart from the part when the girls started kicking him. But the landing was perfect. Some how he made it home with out another run in with the bin. The doors were locked so he had go round the back. Unfortunately everything was closed. But there was a window near the lounge room that was approximately up to his chest hight. So Alex fooled around in his pocket until he found what he was looking for. A Swiss army knife, Alex pulled out one of the knives with a thin sharp edge. Walked up to the window and started outlining it with the knife. Humming a happy tune as he went, finally h was finished, he put the knife back in his pocket and kicked down the window glass. It came off easily but landed with a crash and smashed into a thousand pieces.

"Oh well, better you than me." Alex whispered happily and threw his bag through the window and was half way in between climbing through the window when.

"Alex what on earth are you doing?" It was Jack she had just come out of her bathroom.

"Oh nothing just getting in to my house." Replied Alex coolly.

"Use the door that's what they're there for."

"Well I'm already half way threw aren't I" said Alex in a rather well I'm already done it voice.

"That's it I can't take this any more. Come on we're going for a ride." Demanded Jack.

"Ok."

They sat in the car for what seemed like an hour in silence. Until they reached the destination. Alex looked at the window and read the sign.

"Crazy Child Re-Education Centre. Why would I need to go there?" questioned Alex Puzzled.

"Why wouldn't you." exclaimed Jack "Look Alex you need help and lord knows I'm not the one to provide it."

"But I'm not crazy."

"Of course not you just need some re education." Replied Jack soothingly. "Now get out."

Alex got out of the car two very hot nurses started walking towards him holding a straight jacket.

"NO!" exclaimed Alex. "Jack you can't let them do this to me."

"I'm sorry Alex but there's no other way. Besides I think it's time you took some time out in this nice safe place."

"No safe can holding me!" Yelled Alex running out the gates and tried to climb it. When he was unsuccessful the he leaned up on the cool bars and started to sob. He didn't want to be a crazy person. He wanted to live. He wanted to date girls maybe five at the same time, streak around the school and eventually have a little house with a little picket fence, with a little yappy dog called scruffy, with a black dot over one eye. But now all he could look forward to was having hot nurses do every thing for him. Feeding him, changing the channel for him, putting him to bed and bathing him. Hey wait maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he thought. He turned around and walked up to the nurses and said "straight jacket me up."

They laughed and put the straight jacket on him, Jack got in the car and drove off. Alex turned to the nurses and asked casually "So when what will we do first?"

"We?" said one of them.

"Oh we've already got our patients to look after you've got Nurse Brün Hilda." said the other.

"What?" said Alex starting to feel tense.

"So who ist ready für some svimming!" said an other enthusiastic Brute of a Nurse.

Alex turned back to the fence screaming "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
